Yuuri
A mysterious, genderless and formless creature told in urban legends in the modern era that is known as several names, but its most commonly used name being Yūri (遊離, Isolation). Told as a hideous monster said to take the form of a female Human and mercilessly kills any Human getting in its way. Despite being known as a mere monster told in horror stories, Yuuri exists on Earth and has been wandering the same area, at the same time for the past 14 years for unknown reasons. Appearance Yuuri is said to possess no true form and can appear in any form it wishes, most commonly appearing in the form of a pale skinned female Human with deep red eyes, long wavy dark purple hair tied in twin tails with white ribbons, it has red nail polish on all of its ten fingers. Its attire is a black kimono tied with a yellow sash with long sleeves, under its kimono Yuuri wears red clothing, a sleeveless shirt to be exact, finally, Yuuri wears a pair of sandals. Personality Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Yuuri doesn't appear to have the average limitations a Human being may have and thus has enormous strength, capable of breaking whatever may stand in her way with little effort, it is also capable of creating heavy damage with a simple punch, as well as easily "break" ordinary Humans with ease. Immense Speed: Along with its superhuman strength, Yuuri also possesses incredible speed, being capable of dodging even bullets with ease, though that is only in its Human form due to it having very little weight to slow it down, unless it takes a humanoid form, Yuuri can't move in her incredible speed. When incorporating its strength and speed together, Yuuri can jump to great heights that a normal Human couldn't even dream of reaching. Weak Durability: Despite its great strength and speed, Yuuri's durability is average to that of a Human, as her flesh is the same kind as a human's and it cannot be hardened by shapeshifting, making Yuuri still vulnerable to physical attacks, though that doesn't appear to matter due to its regeneration. Immense Endurance: Yuuri's endurance compliments its average durability of a Human, as it can endure life threatening wounds and even decapitation, simply regenerating and shrugging off the damage dealt to it, showing barely any notice towards any wound at all. Telepathy: A basic ability that allows Yuuri to communicate with others through telepathy, appearing as a way to communicate with Humans, however, Yuuri doesn't possess much control over this ability due to the fact that it doesn't bother with it and never thought of using it on purpose, as such, most of the time when Yuuri is near someone, a person can begin to hear its thoughts, which is a highly disturbing thing to go through, as Yuuri's voice and tone sound malicious and inhuman, and the words it saying not having any meaning to them, scaring people away. Shapeshifting Above all of its abilities, Yuuri's most outstanding ability is its ability to shapeshift and make up its body in any form it wishes, changing the biology of its body to any animal and copying any human in mere seconds. Anything that is a part of the body, such as bones, blood and skin can be easily used by Yuuri is several ways, such as weaponry, claws and the like. Its shapeshifting is limited only to biological creatures, and as such it cannot turn into things such as rocks, metal or any other kind of elemental material, this doesn't actually cause much of a limitation to Yuuri's limitless possibilities and forms it can take. The origin of the its title "Black Beast" originates from the fact that Yuuri's real skin color is pitch black, which are most visible when it grows extra limbs before its skin changes to that of a Human. Yuuri commonly uses its shapeshifting ability to grow extra body parts and also form its body into attacks to kill others, the possibilities are limitless, ranging from turning into a flock of crows and eating its victim alive, to growing giant spider legs to tear its enemy apart. It can also turn into full scale forms when its Human form is no good, which are all known as monstrous and sometimes even disturbing forms, appearing sometimes as hybrids of animals and other creatures, or sometimes being so hideous that it is hard to identify what makes up the form. Yuuri may have forms that it uses more commonly than others due to how effective it is. Yuuri's regeneration is comes from its ability to shapeshift its body, being able to reform missing limbs and reproduce blood and organs, making it nigh-invincible, however, despite that, Yuuri does possess a weakness, the primary one being electricity, which when struck by electricity can stop Yuuri from regenerating due to paralyzation caused by it, thus stopping Yuuri from using its shapeshifting abilities at all. Poison and diseases are still effective on Yuuri, depending on how strong the poison or disease is, it can cause Yuuri to become ill and affect it, though Yuuri can still heal from such things much faster than Humans, though different diseases and poisons take different amount of time to heal, which is determined by how strong they are. If Yuuri is struck by numbness than it is unable to do anything, since being numb doesn't allow it any movements, stopping Yuuri for regenerating or shapeshifting until the numbness wears off. Trivia *The name, kanji and meaning for the name Yuuri was given to me by Ash, hence all credit goes to him. *Yuuri's alias, Black Beast, is a reference to the Black Beast from the Blazblue series. *Yuuri's theme song is Feed The Monster by Blue Stahli. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character